Retro (210)
Retro, A.K.A. Experiment 210, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to reduce people, animals, enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state; the transformation can be reversed by wrapping his tongue around the object or victim and spanking his bottom three times. His one true place is creating extinct animals for a Mesozoic park. Bio Experiment 210 was the 210th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to reduce enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state, thus rendering them useless, but he can also reduce people and animals to a primitive or prehistoric state. 210 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626 All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 210's pod landing in a palm tree. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a vacationing couple used the beach's palm tree to catapult themselves into a lake, 210's pod fell out and was then accidentally splashed, activating the experiment. 210 then used his tongue to turn the couple's clothes into Georgian clothes, their cell phone into a 19th-20th century telephone, and their car into a Victorian station wagon. 210 later attacked a zoo, reducing several of the animal species there to their prehistoric state. 210 was later captured by Stitch, but the former escaped aboard a yacht and turned Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani's middle school friends into cave people. Stitch then recaptured 210 and took him back to the Pelekais' house to discover how to reverse the latter's powers. When Stitch found the answer, he took 210 back onto the yacht with him and released the experiment, who then turned the yacht into an Ice Age canoe. Stitch then wrapped 210's tongue around Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani's friends and spanked his bottom three times, returning the victims to their modern state. Later, 210 was christened Retro and found a one true place turning modern animals into dinosaurs and prehistoric animals for a Mesozoic zoo. Retro was strangely seen in "Woops" as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell, suggesting Gantu caught Retro, but this was shown to be an error. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Retro, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Retro participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Retro made an appearance in a later episode of the Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Clip, and Nosox. It is shown that when used on Stitch, Retro's powers revert him to his original programming. This is because that was Stitch's earliest state after his creation. Biology Appearance Retro is a small orange mammalian/reptilian dinosaur-like experiment with black eyes, a purple nose, tiny gold-tipped ears, gold markings on his back and spots around his eyes and a thick, short tail and legs. His tongue is notably extendable. He stands 2 feet 1.1 inches tall and weighs 86.2 lbs. Special Abilities Retro can wrap his extendable tongue around a person or object, and as he lets go, the person or object de-evolves into its primitive/prehistoric state. An object or victim can be restored to its modern state by wrapping Retro's tongue around it and spanking his bottom three times. Weaknesses Wrapping his tongue around any object or victim and spanking him on his behind three times will reverse the transformation. Trivia *In "Woops", Retro appeared with Gantu's other captive experiments, but he was captured by Lilo and Stitch. It is an error. *Retro's pod color is blue. *Retro is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 210 Primary function: Reduces victims, enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state". Gallery 210 retro by bricerific43-d584mzb.jpg 210_Retro__by_experiments.jpg retro_by_experiments.jpg 210_Retro.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 19-59-26.jpg|Retro's experiment pod screenCapture 19.09.13 20-00-07.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-00-24.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-01-15.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-02-08.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-02-36.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-03-27.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-03-46.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-03-57.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-04-15.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-04-34.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-05-18.jpg|Transforming clothes screenCapture 19.09.13 20-06-14.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-07-15.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-07-37.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-08-27.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-10-07.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-10-18.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-15.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-25.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-35.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-45.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-12-26.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-13-21.jpg|Transforming a cell phone screenCapture 19.09.13 20-15-06.jpg|Transforming a car screenCapture 19.09.13 20-15-19.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-15-30.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-16-17.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-16-31.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-17-54.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-18-11.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-18-39.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-00.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-25.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-39.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-52.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-20-05.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-21-22.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-22-20.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-06.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-23.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-41.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-55.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-05-33.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-06-28.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-06-46.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-06-55.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-04.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-16.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-28.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-46.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-08-29.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-08-43.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-09-08.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-09-17.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-09-45.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-10-50.jpg|Transforming an elephant screenCapture 19.09.13 21-11-28.jpg|Transforming a tiger screenCapture 19.09.13 21-11-42.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-03.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-13.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-44.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-56.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-13-28.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-13-41.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-13-51.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-01.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-13.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-38.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-49.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-15-00.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-18-55.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-19-20.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-19-33.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-20-04.jpg|Transforming a squirrel screenCapture 20.09.13 21-49-34.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-50-21.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-50-32.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-51-44.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-52-23.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-53-35.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-54-22.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-40-51.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-41-44.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-43-08.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-43-40.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-43-54.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-44-05.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-44-25.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-02.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-28.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-42.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-54.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-46-14.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-46-34.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-46-51.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-47-29.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-47-42.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-48-16.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-48-37.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-49-33.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-51-43.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-52-23.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-52-46.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-53-18.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-53-27.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-02.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-20.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-49.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-59.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-55-39.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-58-15.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-58-56.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-59-16.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-59-29.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-59-51.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-00-16.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-01-41.jpg|Transforming Lilo screenCapture 21.09.13 0-01-56.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-20.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-31.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-44.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-55.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-03-23.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-15-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-15-27.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-15-43.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-16-03.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-16-46.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-17-38.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-17-48.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-18-03.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-18-26.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-21-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-21-24.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-22-35.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-22-58.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-27-30.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-27-42.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-28-20.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-28-46.jpg|Transforming Jumba screenCapture 21.09.13 0-29-01.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-29-02.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-30-34.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-30-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-31-24.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-32-45.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-33-21.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-33-32.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-33-48.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-34-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-34-30.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-34-46.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-35-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-36-17.jpg|Transforming Pleakley screenCapture 21.09.13 0-37-36.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-39-24.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-40-04.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-40-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-41-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-41-27.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-41-57.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-42-42.jpg|Transforming Nani's friends screenCapture 21.09.13 0-43-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-43-50.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-19.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-41.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-58.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-45-48.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-46-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-47-18.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-47-34.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-47-46.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-17.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-33.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-49.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-49-40.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-49-58.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-50-13.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-50-32.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-51-21.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-52-22.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-52-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-22-57.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-26-04.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-26-18.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-26-51.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-27-18.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-16.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-40.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-54.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-11-24.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-11-35.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-12-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-14-02.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-14-27.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-15-02.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-15-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-15-54.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-16-19.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-16-38.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-17-33.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-17-46.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-18-13.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-18-42.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-18-56.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-19-08.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-19-35.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-20-02.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-20-20.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-21-09.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-21-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-21-59.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-22-28.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-23-13.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-23-30.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-23-51.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-12.jpg|Stitch reversing Retro's work screenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-27.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-44.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-25-03.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-25-25.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-26-01.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-26-59.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-27-14.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-28-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-28-17.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-29-23.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-29-38.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-30-45.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-31-19.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-32-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-33-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-33-18.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-33-45.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-34-58.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-35-17.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-35-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-36-13.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m25s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h42m38s123.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h27m00s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h16m37s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h24m56s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h31m39s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png screenCapture 21.09.13 0-52-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-28-29.jpg|Retro in Stitch! anime screenCapture 08.02.13 13-28-56.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-29-17.jpg 210anime.png screenCapture 08.02.13 13-30-01.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-30-35.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-31-11.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-32-09.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-16.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-24-28.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-56.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-28-37.jpg panes33.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males